


Playing

by Schuyler



Series: Continuing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could you have not learned Quidditch?" Draco looked up from clipping his broom twigs to stare in sort of morbid fascination at Neville. Neville leaned back on his palms and shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lesa Soja at the Forced Memorial Day challenge.

"How could you have not learned Quidditch?" Draco looked up from clipping his broom twigs to stare in sort of morbid fascination at Neville. Neville leaned back on his palms and shrugged. 

"Dunno. Didn't care. I mean, I get the basics, bludger, quaffle, snitch and all that, but Oliver and Ron were always going on about strategy and keeper deployment and I mostly tuned that out." 

Draco set his broom down in front of the bench. "Stand up." 

"No," Neville leaned a bit farther back, out of his grasp. "I'm not getting on that thing." 

"No, you don't have to get on the broom. Just stand up. I'm going to do a demonstration." Neville got to his feet and stood maybe twelve inches from Draco. It had been three weeks since the kiss in the living room. He had felt kind of guilty afterward, for pushing, but Draco had kissed him on his way up to bed the night after. And things had stayed just like that. A quick kiss on his way out the door or before bed, and they'd stayed in their own bedrooms. 

"The Keeper protects the hoops. The Chasers try to get the bludgers through the hoops. That's not very exciting. The job of the Beater isn't just to keep the Seeker safe." Draco took two steps forward. Neville could have reached out and held him. Draco's eyes never left his, and Neville couldn't look away. "The Seeker gets so focused on the Snitch that they don't notice anything else." Draco took two more steps forward and Neville instinctively backed up. Draco kept walking and Neville kept going backwards. "And sometimes, when the action gets too close, the Beaters sort of nudge the Seeker into a safer spot." Neville's back collided with the side of the broom shed. Draco came close enough that Neville could feel Draco's breath across his lips. "Half of the job of the Seeker is find and follow the Snitch." Draco's eyes darted down to Neville's lips and a half second later they were pressed together, Draco's mouth covering Neville's and his tongue asking not at all politely for entrance. Draco reached up to tilt Neville's head just slightly so that they were fitted perfectly together and Neville reminded himself to breathe through his nose, or faint from lack of oxygen. Draco's lips were soft and a little possessive, and Neville had wanted this for so long that he'd nearly forgotten it was possible. Draco's hands latched on to Neville's hips and pulled them together, Draco's legs nested inside Neville's. Neville gasped into Draco's mouth as the first bolt rushed through him. He could feel Draco hard against him and pressing, thrusting shallowly there. He had half a mind to drop to his knees and do Draco first, but Draco's hands on his hips kept him in place. Draco pulled him to the edge, just to the place where was in grave danger of coming in his pants, and then tilted his body away from Neville. 

Neville twisted forward, trying to come into contact again, but Draco's hands held him in place. Draco shook his head, his eyes half closed and looking downright innocent, and Neville panted wordlessly at him. There were spots in his vision. Draco moved in again, sweetly, and kissed Neville slowly, gently, as if they hadn't been thrusting against each other like teenagers a moment before. He kissed once and pulled back, smiled coyly and then kissed him again. He bent his head to kiss Neville's collarbone and Neville tugged his head back up, pressed his lips to Draco's cheek in three places, felt Draco exhale shakily across his ear. He knew that Draco's eyes were still closed. Draco's hands slid up to rest in the small of Neville's back and the moment stretched. "What's the other half?" 

"Hmm?" Draco asked, resting his head on Neville's shoulder. 

Neville smiled and asked softly, "What's the other half of the Seeker's job?" 

"Ah." Draco turned his head over so that he could whisper directly into Neville's ear. "The other half is distracting the other Seeker, so that he loses sight of the Snitch." Draco's hand dropped to the front of Neville's trousers, pressed hard with the back of his wrist and twisted and Neville screamed and came.


End file.
